a loveless zach
by appledagger7
Summary: Dr. Loveless has found herself in more pain then she could ever bare, Zach has always been a lovless robot but when these to meet they find love is missing and find it in each other ONESHOT, I DO NOT OWN BONES, AND I LOVE ZACH WAY MORE COMING RATE IF U LK


So it was a normal day for me, my long dark brown hair was up in a tight bun and my lovely brown eyes were hidden behind some glasses, I was in slacks and a button up shirt I rarely ever dressed nice I always maintained my appearance, I loved getting my eyebrows waked but always hid myself away form everyone.

"Hello Dr. Saroyan"

"Hello Dr. Loveless"

I smiled at the woman before me and handed her the case file, it was something sitting on my desk that I had yet to remove and deal with, Dr. Saroyan was kind enough to take on the case.

"The initial autopsy revealed the victim was violently beaten and strangled before entering the water, after examining her lungs I found a high level of algae and grime, assuming that the victim was still alive, I can accurately concur she drowned."

"I have read your report and the report of your superiors, what I do not understand is why you have been sent to the Jeffersonian."

"Well I have been labeled as a sort of... you see..."

"Dr. Loveless you can tell me what happened."

"I lost my temper on a field agent who did not know where to place his hands in my autopsy room."

She smiled and began walking; I was quite famous now that people knew the corpse girl could throw a punch. She showed me around and told me where I would be working.

"I will introduce you to the team when everyone gets back from lunch."

"Thank you Dr. Saroyan"

I made myself comfortable in my living arrangement so I hated being so formal but, I left my personal life and my work life away from one another. I arranged myself when I dropped my glasses on the table my shoes were very clean and new, I hated the new wardrobe my aunt picked out for me, and began to slowly loath myself more.

"You must be the infamous Loveless"

I looked up and smiled I recognized Dr. Hodgins from his work in the science articles.

"Yes I am pleased to meet you Dr. Hodgins"

"So they kick you out over on the main Hoover building"

"Something like that"

He smiled I put my glasses back on and began to chat with him, he was really cool. When a lovely young Asian woman walked up I knew of her as well.

"Hi I'm Angela"

"Dr. Loveless"

I smiled and they looked me over. I could tell I was going to be evaluated and just smiled they began to tell me about the lab and everyone including Dr. Brenan I was anxious to meet her, I knew if I didn't get her to like me it would be hard to work here. It was a slow couple of days; you would think that no one was committing a murder, when finally my phone rang.

"Loveless"

"Dr. Saroyan would like you to come to the platform to assist her in an Autopsy."

"On my way."

I stood up and headed to the plat form placing my gloves on there were four bodies on four slabs I smiled at Dr. Hodgins and went to a table, it was a female no older the 17 I examined her.

"These remains should inform us of any abnormalities with the other victims."

I was examining my body when I heard Dr. Brenan trying to whisper but failed horribly.

"There is a strange woman examining our third victim."

"I am a wear of that Dr. Brenan and Dr. Loveless is a great Pathologist."

"I can hardly see how a Loveless Doctor can be great at examining bodies."

"I can hear you, you know"

"Apologies Dr. Loveless, this is Dr. Brenan"

"I am fully a wear of the emotionless Bone collector known as Dr. Brenan."

"Emotionless?"

"A nick name given in the F.B.I. Headquarters, however I do not find her lacking in that department."

"That's what they call me?"

"Yes."

"Well that's just silly, I'm hardly a bone collector and I do have emotions I just believe in approaching things with logic and reasoning suits someone better then relying on what they feel."

I turned to look at the woman, and smiled she looked somewhat hesitant, I was told I can be rather scary when I was in a mood, and at the present moment I was in a very bad mood.

"As appealing Nick names are perhaps we can get back to the murdered carcasses laying on these slabs, I am quite certain their families would like to know who they are rather then think about the respectable scientist Scuttle but over mild rumors."

I said and returned to my work, there was a moment of silence, until I held up a black beetle. I stared at it.

"DR. Hodgins."

He came up and smiled.

"Yeah something I can work with."

"Yes"

I pulled off my gloves and faced my two bosses, I smiled.

"I can confidently say that this young woman was chocked to death then bound, the marks on her wrists indicate the lack of blood pooling stopping blood flow to the body."

"Thank you Dr. Loveless."

"Would you like me to begin the protocol?"

"Yes that would be fine."

I began to remove my IPod and place the earphones on listening to the fine works of classical music, I stripped the body and bagged the remainder of the clothing and finished my outward examination. After twenty minutes I was filling out the paper work and then picked up my scalpel and began to peel back what was left of the remains.

"Liver, Kidneys and small intestine are still intact, gallbladder has been removed and lungs are deflated."

After my autopsy and measurement I turned to Dr. Saroyan she smiled at me.

"Yes Dr. Loveless?"

"I have found an anomaly"

She approached me and my body and looked down at it.

"What is it?"

"A swollen Uterus."

"How swollen?"

"Still in the beginning stages of healing the widened hips and place of the cervix suggest this woman died several hours after giving birth."

I wrote my report and handed it over to Dr. Saroyan, I was busy filling out my paperwork when Hodgins walked in my office.

"Do you ever take a break and relax?"

"Often"

I smiled and he sat by my desk, we chatted about random things and he looked at me.

"You know if you dressed the part you could be pretty hot."

I laughed and smiled,

"Thanks but trust me no amount of anything will make me look better then the trash heap I am."

"Don't let yourself down besides I know of at least one person who wouldn't mind asking you out."

I looked at him suspiciously. He smiled and we walked into Angela's office while she showed us 3d modeling of what may have happened.

"Ok Dr. Loveless do you feel comfortable with those images supporting your findings?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok I'll tell booth."

I smiled and looked at Angela and Hodgins they were flirting I began to walk away.

"Oh DR. Loveless we are going out for drinks tonight care to join us?"

"No thank you"

"Come on please?"

"I have to get home"

"Got someone waiting for you?"

I looked at them and blinked I went slightly sad and walked away with out a word; the reason I lost my temper all those weeks ago was coming back. The pain I felt in my heart, I was ripped in two, lost and more heart broken then anyone should ever be. I had someone waiting for me once, a precious small someone with beautiful green blue eyes and white alabaster skin. She was my whole world her little fingers used to snatch my glasses off my face. And she would laugh the most musical sound I ever heard. But I had no one now, and I would have no one for ever. I sat at my desk finishing my paperwork. I was a very privet person even before my loss. And the time I spent working like a dog was the best time of my life.

"Dr. Loveless what are your plans for this Halloween?"

I looked up at Dr. Addy and smiled.

"I have none."

"How about attending the party this evening?"

I smiled at him, and thought about it, he was slightly nervous and waited politely.

"I would however I do not like to go out on Halloween"

"Dr. Brenan says it's because you are not a social person that is why you do not spend time with us."

"I tend to play my cards closer to home Dr. Addy; People can't hurt you that way."

He looks quizzical and I smile at him and walk away. While leaving the Jeffersonian I saw everyone dressed in their costumes out to have a good time, it remedied my of our first Halloween I dressed her up in an old teddy bear I ripped up, it had gashes and stab wounds in it, and fake red marker blood all over. She had no idea about the holiday but was happy to be out anyway.

"Are you leaving Dr. Loveless?"

"Yes I am going home."

Dr. Brenan was dressed as superwoman and looked lovely,

"Do you not like to go out and enjoy the night's festivities?"

"No I stopped celebrating holidays some time ago."

I walked out, case after case I did my job was polite and laughed with my co workers and that was it. Thanksgiving everyone sat and enjoyed upstairs in the break room we had been working a case that led to non stop or go home type of thing.

"Happy thanksgiving Dr. Loveless"

I smiled at Dr. Addy and he smiled back awkwardly.

"Do you enjoy reading?"

"Yes I do."

"How about television?"

"Very much"

"DO you like Firefly?"

I blinked at him confused

"The bugs?"

"No it is a type of series"

"I have never heard of it what is it about?"

He smiled and began telling me the plot of the story I smiled it sounded interesting and I found I would rather enjoy it.

"I shall find it."

"I have a copy if you would like to borrow it, or perhaps watch it together"

"I would love to."

"Borrow it or watch it together?"

"Watch it with you, in case I have any questions you can explain it."

He smiled and I smiled while conversation roared I realized I felt no pain, the sadness I had been feeling melted away the warm laughter and comfortableness, something I had not felt in a very long time. I soon found myself spending more time with Zach and Hodges and Angela. We ate at bars and went out to lunches, but when I found myself alone I surfed with pain. I got secret Santa and needed to come up with a gift for Zach. I walked in to Angela's office and smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie what's up?"

"I have no idea what to get Dr. Addy"

"You know you have been here four months you can cal us by our first names."

I said nothing she figured out it was my way of pulling away.

"How about a date?"

"TO what?"

"NO a date with Zach he's crazy about you."

"Me? He hardly knows me."

"He wants to try haven't you noticed?"

I looked sad and shook my head,

"No it would never work between us, he's funny and sweet and socially awkward, and when he doesn't know what to say he tries telling a not so funny joke."

I smiled thinking about him.

"You like him"

"Don't be absurd he is merely a colleague."

"You have the hots for Zach"

I blushed a deep Scarlett and looked away she gasped.

"You do."

"That is absolutely ridiculous nothing can ever happen between DR. Addy and I."

"He is the only one you have opened up with and you hang out with him a lot"

"HE eases my pain is all?"

I said non chalet."

"What pain?"

I stopped realizing I've opened myself up too much.

"Never mind I will figure something out."

I walked away and cringed in pain I walked passed Dr. Addy not realizing it and looked quite upset, I sat up stairs while the piano played it was a favorite song one I used to sing to her I went to my office and before I knew it my voice began to go with out me.

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other kids knock him down.

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Walking in a winter

Walking in a winter

Walking

In a winter

Wonderland.

I smiled when I heard some clapping I looked over I hadn't realized I got into that much singing I felt embarrassed when Angela came up to me.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I have always been able to sing."

"Do you always sing Christmas carols?"

"No"

"Why not you an amazing voice?"

"I agree with Angela your vocal chords are quite impressive, in Africa tribes women are selected to be a prominent wife for the Alpha male if she can sing well.."

I smiled at them all.

"How do you know that whole song?

"I used to sing it to my daughter."

They were surprised.

"You have a daughter?"

"No not anymore, if you will excuse me I have some shopping to do."

I smiled at Zach and walked to a store. Looking at the children I thought of the times I brought my little summer to the mall. She would love to ride the merry go round; she would spend hours on the ride having fun. I couldn't drudge up painful memories I bought Zach a gift.

Zach

I processed what Dr. Loveless said and pondered she had a child perhaps something terrible happened and she holds herself in that would explain her behavior.

"Loveless had a child?"

"Seems so."

"Well where is she now?"

"Wait Loveless I think I heard about that case."'

We stood over cam's computer while agent booth pulled up a file; it was from 2 years ago.

"Here we go the loveless case, that's right apart of the baby killer victim."

"What?"

"It says here Luna Loveless was working, when her babysitter called frantic to report the child missing. Summer Loveless was Three years old when she was taken and brutally raped by the baby killer."

I felt terrible she was hiding herself hiding pain the loss of a child is something most people never get over. I wanted to console her I wanted to hug her most of all I wanted to kiss her and tell her I was here for her, but who was I kidding? She only viewed me as a friend.

"Summer loveless was victim number 7, the case is still open."

"I can see why she hides herself, poor Luna she must be devastated."

"Perhaps Dr. Sweets should speak with her."

"No that wouldn't be good, Dr. Loveless is a very personal person holding her life in, if she knew that we knew about her dark past she may never trust us and open up. She may in fact pull away further."

I went to my station and sat down I would try to get her something help her with what ever she needed I held up the locket I bought her for the secret Santa, I hoped she would like it after hers broke last month.

I watched Dr' loveless or Luna as we came to find out her name, she was protective of that as well, I didn't mind she spoke to me and I saw her opening up little by little.

Her eyes were bright and happy when she opened my gift she smiled and I helped her place it on her neck.

"You can place a photo of you and your daughter in it if you would like."

She looked sad but held in her pain she held me tight.

"Thanks Zach."

"You're welcome Luna."

She said nothing and looked slightly confused at me, everyone was tense she looked at us all I felt bad.

"Luna?"

She asked her stance cold.

"We know about your child Dr. Loveless"

She closed her eyes and inhaled her glasses were off which made her face look even more heart shaped and beautiful,

"I hope you are not angry with us."

She smiled she looked relieved and opened he eyes they were glassy I did not understand she was smiling.

"Oh sweetie"

She began to cry while Angela hugged her I wasn't sure what to do when the girls all walked away.

"Did I do something?

"NO Zach you did nothing it's a girl thing,"

I felt a pain in my heart for Luna and smiled as I realized this was a good thing, she could finally let go.

Luna

Angela made me go shopping for some new cloths she practically threw out my entire closet and became my own fashion designer. She did my make up for the New Year's party at the lounge in the lab.

"I feel over dressed"

"You look amazing who knows maybe Zach will ask you out"

I blushed Scarlett the burgundy dress did hug my body well and drew attention to my bust my hair was down for once and curled, she loved to tease me about Zach. I paid no attention but secretly hoped he would like it. My red heels were only 4 inches Zach was comparably taller then me. I walked out of her office and up to the lounge. Zach stared I smiled at him.

"Hi"

"Hi"

He just stared I knew it was a good thing. We sat and looked at one another.

"Have you decided what you're going to do with your paper?"

"Yes I have"

I smiled he could not stop looking at me. I smiled my heart pounded in my chest the way he looked at me. There were no words that could be said Zach looked great he was in a navy blue silk shirt and black slacks and I just smiled it was like seeing snow for the first time.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but would you like to sing a song for us Dr. Loveless?"

"HUH?"

"One song."

"OH um ok."

Sweets smiled and began to play a song I knew well since Jack suggests I sing I made him sing with me.

I really can't stay - _Baby it's cold outside_  
I've got to go away - _Baby it's cold outside_  
This evening has been - _Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
So very nice - _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_  
My mother will start to worry - _Beautiful, what's your hurry_  
My father will be pacing the floor - _Listen to the fireplace roar_  
So really I'd better scurry - _Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
Well Maybe just a half a drink more - _Put some music on while I pour_

The neighbors might think - _Baby, it's bad out there_  
Say, what's in this drink - _No cabs to be had out there_  
I wish I knew how - _Your eyes are like starlight now_  
To break this spell - _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - _Mind if I move a little closer_  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - _What's the sense in hurting my pride_  
I really can't stay - _Baby don't hold out_  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

C'mon baby

I simply must go - _Baby, it's cold outside_  
The answer is no - _Ooh baby, it's cold outside_  
This welcome has been - _I'm lucky that you dropped in_  
So nice and warm - _Look out the window at that storm_  
My sister will be suspicious - _Man, your lips look so delicious_  
My brother will be there at the door - _Waves upon a tropical shore_  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - _Gosh your lips look delicious_  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - _Never such a blizzard before_

I've got to go home - _Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
Say, lend me your comb - _It's up to your knees out there_  
You've really been grand - _Your eyes are like starlight now_  
But don't you see - _How can you do this thing to me_  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - _Making my life long sorrow_  
At least there will be plenty implied - _If you caught pneumonia and died_  
I really can't stay - _Get over that old out_  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

Baby it's cold outside

_Brr its cold..._  
It's cold out there  
_Cant you stay awhile longer baby_  
Well... I really shouldn't... alright

_Make it worth your while baby_  
Ahh, do that again... 

We got a round of applause I smiled at Zach we spent the rest of the night talking about the bio system of the human skeleton compared to the rest of the body. I smiled and so did he, we walked down to my office to get a cd I smiled.

"Luna"

"Zach"

He smiled, he looked socially awkward but I knew what he wanted to say. I leaned up and gently pulled his soft lips into mine, he was warm and smelled amazing when I pulled away my heart pounded. He was stunned, my breathing was irregular I waited and he opened his eyes half way and smiled.

"You seem to know what I want to say before I say it."

"Women are like that,"

"I find that fact to be untrue."

"It is true when it is the right woman."

"That would mean that"

I cut him short by placing another kiss on his lips, catching him of guard, this time he gently touched my sides he seemed afraid almost, he was shaking trembling, his tongue softly licked my lip and I parted he swiftly and gently licked my tongue, I ran my fingers twisting in his hair. After a brief make out session we both pulled away I took several steps back, I felt like I was shaking I was hot and felt like a erupting volcano, he seemed just as shaken up, if that was what happened when we kissed I was sure Sex would be even more powerful and intense. We made it back upstairs after some longing glances of anticipation. Zach and I were officially something strange, we hadn't worded what we were yet, but I was eager to find out.

Trying to watch the movie was hard; I could tell he was suffering in the same silence, as I was, we could cut the tension with a knife.

"Zach."

"Luna?"

"I feel very unstable right now."

He looked at me, His face quizzical.

"What do you mean?"

"My body is urging me to jump on top of you and do things that would make even Hodges blush, but I do not want to freak you out."

"I see I would very much like to know these things that would make Hodges blush."

"I'm better at showing then telling."

"That's strange you can tell exactly how a body-"

He didn't finish his statement because I was kissing him his hands went wild they were warm and slightly sweaty that answered why he was so tense. My shirt and bra flew off somewhere, I sucked his tongue his warm body caressing mine was unbearable, he moved me on my back on the couch, we ripped away at each others pants, I could feel him hard and hot he made me even more tingly and wet inside, I felt his hard cock sliding in tearing and pushing apart my walls, it hurt I clenched his shoulder, he groaned as he stopped at the base.

"Your tightness tells me you have been sexually inactive for quite along time."

"You have no idea."

He pulled back and moved him I never had any patience and moved my pelvis up hitting his, he groaned and before I knew it our heads were spinning in the throws of love making, my body moving in perfect harmony with is, I was moaning loud and so was he, I needed him more and as we got lost in our passion neither of us wanted to out last the other. I looked at him and he looked at me crashing his lips with mine, he bit my neck and I could feel my body and legs tremble as I orgasmed all over his hard dick. He rotated his hips I didn't know this little nerd could move so much, I begged him to move harder pound into me and with each deep thrust of him pulverizing into my I screamed louder, my body was trembling and we worked together to climax, it was becoming unbearable I needed to feel him his hot seaman deep inside for me to take. My nails ripped and tore at his flesh, he moved faster and harder the couch moving when I crashed my hips into his, finally I could feel him tremble as he burst holding still we both quivered and were breathing so hard, I held him close to me I looked at him he smiled and we both chuckled in pleasure. His hands went into my hair and I touched his face. We could barley move and just held each other for a moment. I growled when he began to pull out and away, it hurt and felt empty without him in me. I kissed him and moved on top rotating my hips all over him, I couldn't stop even after his fourth ejaculations he had to hold me down on the couch we were both physically exhausted. I kissed him and he bit my neck.

"Jack just stared at me and Zach a small coy smile.

"What?"

"Nothing"

We both began to strip the bones I looked up and Jack still had that damn smile.

"What?"

"Nothing I said nothing"

He walked away, I looked at Zach and smiled he smiled and we worked on the task at hand, I was in my office typing up my paperwork when Angela walked in.

"You had sex with Zach"

I looked up and caught my breath I felt scared for a moment and then looked down, I felt like a horny teenager caught by her nosy mother.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please I heard you all the way to the main house."

"You did?"

"NO ha I caught you."

"Damn!"

She laughed and looked at me,

"So I take that beaming smile as it went well."

"I do not kiss and tell."

"Come on is he great, is he big? Does that boner match his IQ?"

"I will not divulge my personal life with you."

"At least tell me if he's a good kisser?"

I walked away handing cam the report and went back to my office. I was embarrassed, Zach and I were something privet. When I my phone range, it was Dr. Brennan she asked me to come to the platform to examine something. I swiped my card when I saw the body of a young woman she was still filled with flesh something that was uncommon when it came to Dr. Brennan.

"Oh Dr. Loveless would you please examine that bag?"

I went to find a young male he had defensive wounds and marks this would be fairly easy with the gunshot would to the head and all. I was filing out my report, and getting the scalpel ready when I saw Zach, I smiled and so did he. I licked my lips and he looked away, it was easy for Jack to see the look between us. I was making my incision when I heard Angela.

"It's a little girl."

I looked up and stared I could see that she was mostly bone, but some ruminates of flesh were there. I froze her wrists were bound, and I knew the face must be contorted in a way that would suggest screaming. I dropped my scalpel and in a rush removed my gloves placing on new ones, I stood beside Zach and stared, my eyes were wide, and I could feel my heart in my throat, I hadn't realized my eyes were stinging.

"Luna are you ok Sweetie?"

I gulped and everyone looked at me.

"He's back."

I said and quickly rushed away to my office closing the door I couldn't breath I felt like I was chocking on air, and then began to sob and cry. I couldn't believe this when would they catch him? I was on the floor crying when they knocked, Angela came in and hugged me, I just cried and cried on her shoulder. It felt like hours and days even, finally she moved replacing her was a familiar scent, it was Zach he held me close and I hugged onto him. I felt ugly so I didn't want to look at him.

"Dr. Brennan informed me that she and booth are going to find this man."

I didn't say anything but just sat there, would this never end? When would that sick man be caught? I left limp and lifeless, I was after all loveless. A name I got from my husband, he served in the marines I lost him before our Summer was born, a bomb in Sudan. I finally felt ok enough to look at Zach he smiled at me and whipped my eyes.

"Your appearance resembles a puffer fish"

I laughed and he looked alarmed thinking I was in hysterics, I kissed him. Hard this confused him and he kissed me back. I needed him at that moment, wanted him. In the throws of our passion I hadn't noticed the time, we had been locked in my office for three hours, I was surprised at Zach he looked exhausted he kissed his neck.

"Luna as much as I would enjoy presuming sex with you, I would like to get to work to solve this case for the Victims"

I sighed and nodded we both got dressed and he kissed me again, he walked out abruptly I realized I must be just as physically appealing to him as he was to me. I laid there when Booth came in he bent down and looked at me I could see the look in his face, he had a child to so he understood what I was going through, he would never want to feel that.

"WE have a suspect."

I looked at him I wondered how long I was in my office for I felt very dirty. And got up going to the decontamination shower, I know we were not permitted to use them but I had to. I went to my office in just a lab coat, my hair was wet. I had extra cloths and put on black tight jeans and a dark grey tank top. I combed my hair and walked out in my lab coat. Zach looked at me, I could tell he hadn't been home either.

"We didn't want to go home yet sweetie."

"How long have you been working these hours?"

"Almost three days."

I smiled at them all.

"Go home all of you, im sorry please get some rest."

"No way, this guy is going down, faster then the Kennedy assassination."

I chuckled and smiled looking at Jack I stood beside Zach he looked at me. I smiled at him.

"I'm ok now."

He nodded and resumed his work I didn't take offence he was really trying to make me feel at ease. I saw the file and picked it up; this was someone's baby, someone's love and life. Victim number 13, a very unlucky number I felt bad for the mother and wondered.

"OK bones lets go and meet the parents"

I felt sadness I was one of those parents I didn't touch anything I was too close to this at heart. I went to go meet with Dr. Sweets he looked at me.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm coping"

"How does this case make you feel?"

"I want to find him myself, find this sick man and torture him in ways that would have me charged with crimes against humanity"

He chuckled, I stared he closed his mouth.

"Are you angry?"

"I feel like someone stole apart of me."

"That's understandable, especially because she was your child and in essence was apart of you."

"Is it normal to feel like this is all a nightmare?"

"Yes it is, tell me about your relationship with Dr. Addy"

I smiled and blushed.

"I care about him."

"I can see that, when did this all start?"

"New years."

"How long have you been seeing each other now?"

"Four months"

"Do you love him?"

I gasped that was too much emotion I said nothing he smiled at me. Waiting I was frightened.

"I feel I do, but I think it would be bad"

"Why?"

"What if something happens? What if he takes hem too"

"Who?"

"God what if he's punishing me, did I do something wrong?"

"Have you thought perhaps he is trying to make you stronger? You've been broken for too long at least let someone in, and you found that in Zach"

I smiled

"He is wonderful, I do love him I love him more then Romeo loved Juliet, more then I could ever express in words"

He smiled at me

"Is that too soon?"

"No in fact it is good, you have spent all of you time hiding your feelings and pulling away, I think it's a good thing that your loving hard."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"What if a satellite falls? What if there's an earthquake? What if the ozone vanishes? All of these fears for tomorrow, focus on the now, live in the now be happy. Why don't you write down everything that you fell just let it all out, we can discuss it if you would like."

I smiled at him

"Who knows maybe you will feel better afterward."

I stood up and went to my office I was talking with sweets for an hour and a half, I pulled out a blue spiral notebook and began to write, I poured in my heart and soul, I talked about how I felt with the pregnancy, after my husband died, the fear when summer was taken, I had to use another notebook to get everything out. When I was finally done I stared at the four notebooks I had completed and smiled, I did feel better, I felt like this tremendous weight was lifted off me, like I could breathe again. I got up and went to see Sweets and he looked up at me and smiled. I handed him the notebooks.

"Ok I will call you to let you know when we can talk."

"Um i actually feel really good."

"That's progress, I'm glad."

I walked over to see Zach he looked tired and I pulled him away form what he was doing and went to my office, I kissed him like id never kissed a man before, he was confused but felt something different. I smiled at him he smiled at me.

"Hello"

"I love Zach Addy"

He stared shocked I knew it was news to him, I kissed him again and left my office I wanted some fresh air. I felt so free so happy, for a long time I just felt happy. I smelled some flowers when Zach came out to find me, I lied on the grass feeling so refreshed.

"Is something wrong?"

"I know you do not put stock in Psychology but I feel so much better, and I love you."

He looked at me and opened his mouth, I leaned up and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss, shoving my tongue into his mouth he retuned the favor and a fierce make out session ensued, we both broke apart at a loud honk, I looked to see Booth in his SUV, I smiled and waved while me and Zach got up.

"Look at that bones squint love."

I smiled.

"You so funny Booth"

He looked surprised I was more relaxed and happy. We went in and I stared at Booth, he was worn down I held Zach's hand not caring if anyone saw us. We walked in and I saw DR. Sweets

"I analyzed him and I can tell you he feels no remorse."

"SWEETS!"

I looked at them both

"You didn't inform Dr. Loveless you caught him."

"I was going to before you opened you big mouth, besides she was busy trying to jump Zach's bones."

"I do not understand my bones would break."

"HE means sex Zach."

"Oh no she is fiercer when wanting to have sex."

I smiled and Booth looked at me, I walked in, my step was lighter I was happier and I even hummed a sweet song. I was no longer a loveless fool.


End file.
